puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship
days) }} The Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship is tertiary singles championship DDT Pro-Wrestling promotion. It is viewed as a comedic championship, having had two wrestlers, Yuko Miyamoto and Shinobu, exchange the belt 62 times with each other in one night (some of those title changes via Rock, Paper, Scissors), being won from a wrestling fan winning an auction for the belt, and a title change that occurred in a dream. Champions also include children, animals, and inanimate objects. The title is defended anywhere against anyone, even during non-title matches or tag team matches, under 24/7 rules (if there is an official DDT referee present, the title can be won and lost), and unlike other Ironman championships does not need to be defended under 'Ironman' rules. The 24/7 rule is similar to the same rules that applied to the WWE Hardcore Championship. A regular match in DDT for the title is a 10-minute battle royal where the title can change hands any number of times, and the person who has the belt when the time limit expires can leave as champion. This is ironic in itself, as due to the 24/7 rules, the champion could be defeated for the belt right after the match finishes. The 1,000th Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion was crowned on April 29, 2014, when the title belt itself became the champion, after pinning Sanshiro Takagi. Title history Former Ironman Heavymetalweight Champions As of January 2017 there have been over 1,200 title changes for the belt, which has been won by numerous male and female wrestlers and non-wrestlers, including children, animals, entire audiences and inanimate objects. Animals *Yatchan - A monkey *Cocolo - A miniature Dachshund dog. *Bunny - A cat Inanimate objects *Kitty-Chan - a stuffed 'Hello Kitty' doll *Mah-Kun - another stuffed doll, who defeated 'Kitty-Chan' for the belt *A baseball bat - lost the belt after being broken in half as a 'KO' decision *Three different ladders - each fell on the champion and a pinfall was counted, with some successfully defending the title by not being pinned during the time limit battle royal matches. *Chiririn - a chicken doll *Mr. Kasai - a stuffed Jun Kasai doll. Mr. Kasai has won the belt twice. *A Pro Wrestling Wave poster. *Big Japan Pro Wrestling ring truck. *Ice Ribbon ringside mat. *A pint of beer. *A stick of yakitori. *A steel chair. *"Kōmyō", a painting by Akihiro Miwa. *The title belt itself. *Yoshihiko - An inflatable 'love doll'. Wrestlers treat it as if it actually was an active wrestler, and actually sell moves "done" by him/her, mostly high flying moves. For some moves, like outside dives, Yoshihiko is helped by one or more assistants, who throw him out of the ring, pull his foot on the ropes, etc. Opposing wrestlers make like those assistants are not there and are part of Yoshihiko. The original Yoshihiko was "killed" by an Antonio Honda knee drop, which caused its head to burst open, and was replaced by a second Yoshihiko, who was also a 'love doll', only modified to resemble the Great Muta. The second Yoshihiko was killed by Kenny Omega by a giant swing that sent Yoshihiko out of the ring, thus splitting his head open and revealing cotton stuffing. Later on in that match however, a third Yoshihiko came out resembling The Undertaker's old American Bad Ass gimmick, even using the same theme music. Following that match, the third Yoshihiko was shot to death by Antonio Honda. A fourth Yoshihiko, resembling Hulk Hogan, debuted shortly afterwards. *Akihiro, another inflatable love doll and the supposed sister of Yoshihiko. Made its debut on August 18, 2013. *Vince McMahon's Hollywood Walk of Fame star *A bus *TV Tokyo camera crane *Pork bun *A kotatsu table *A trash bin Non-existent *Arnold Skeskejanaker - An "invisible wrestler" i.e. non-existent. Opponents sell moves of a wrestler who isn't there, and the title is held by nothing and no-one but the wrestlers and referees act as if they can see and pin the "invisible wrestler". Muscle Sakai "won" the title from this "invisible wrestler" by using a "ray gun" and "infrared visor" to shoot the "invisible wrestler", winning the belt on a KO decision. *The Invisible Man - Another "invisible wrestler" Collective champions *Three elementary school girls (Airi Ueda, Shiori Takahashi and Minami Tanabe) *The Addiction (Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian). *The entire audience of Beyond Wrestling's Americanrana '16. *The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). Notes Gallery |-| Champions= YuuIronman Heavymetal.jpg|Yuu Category:Championships Category:DDT Championships